Games of Chess
by StarArcher
Summary: This is a story from Rift's past, sort of fitted around 'The Game' by Disturbed.


Rift and Rubeus stared each other down, each on opposite ends of the table. In the center stood a grand chess board, made of the finest diamond for the white squares, whilst the black squares were all crafted of black jade. Rift allowed Rubeus his choice of colors, and as always, he chose black. The players began to organize the pieces onto the board. This takes longer than normal, as no piece on any board holds distinct place, and any may be placed wherever desired. Rubeus uses this to attempt another barb into Rift, and places him at King's Pawn. "How fitting, seeing as it's where you properly belong." Rift said nothing in return. He continued to lay out his pieces, figurines of members of the Lunar Court, in what he feels their proper places. "Life, Rubeus, is like a grand game of chess. You have to be ever obserbvant, elsewise you end up with a premature checkmate." With that little bit of insight into Rift's mind, the two begin to move pieces.  
  
Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do...  
  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me...  
  
Do you think that we can play another game...  
  
Maybe I can win this time...  
  
Each player, having been playing it since the beginning of their entrapment within the confines of Oblivion, was expert against the other's strategy. Turn after turn, each player slowly began to draw closer and closer towards stalemate, until Rubeus made one single defense error. Rift took his own piece, and checkmated Rubeus with his Queen, a figure of the Princess Usagi. The Wiseman's voice sounded clearly in Rift's head, and he soon knew he would be needed again. They packed the chessboard away, both players hoping for the next match, when it could again be played to end.  
  
I kind of like the misery you put me through...  
  
Darling you can trust me completely...  
  
If you even try to look the other way...  
  
I think that I could kill this time...  
  
Rift returned from his mission, the blood of some now-extinct lesser race smeared across his grinning Death's Head mask. He silently asked himself when the needless slaughter at the behest of the Wiseman would be at an end. He wanted to know when he may finally lay his armor to the side, and give up his hold to the mortal coil. Existence in Oblivion for almost a millenia will do that to you.  
  
It doesn't really seem Im getting through to you...  
  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly...  
  
I think that you might have to take another taste...  
  
A little bit of hell this time...  
  
Rift came into the Wiseman's chamber, not even bothering to clean himself of the blood before delivering his prize. The only thing he did not turn over to the Wiseman was the jewels that he recovered. Those were always his to keep, so he would have some means of living, should he ever broke free of his Oblivion prison. He dropped the small bag of components at the hem of the Wiseman's robes, being daring enough to meet the Wiseman eye to eye, both locked in a grim stare. Rift turned away, after feeling the grave cold that emanated from the Wiseman always.  
  
You always wanted people to remember you...  
  
To leave your little mark on society...  
  
Well don't you know your wish is coming true today...  
  
Another victim dies tonight...  
  
Among the jewels he found a magic item, that seemed only to respond to him. It was a hammer, crafted from jewels itself, though inherently powerful. It's heft was such that you could either never notice weight, or never be capable of lifting it. The head of it was as a great howling Wolf's head, and the back bore a wicked spike. he hammer was almost giantine in size, but nothing so great as to faze Rift. He fell in love with it almost instantly, remembering this weapon that he had crafted so very long ago. He called the name of the great hammer once, and it responded to life, with an aura about it that was never there before. Blackfang had now seemed warmly attuned to him, almost alive.  
  
Lie to me...  
  
The Wiseman called Rubeus in this time, to assist in preparing the components. Rubeus dutifully completed his task, and waited for the results before making his inquiry. "Wiseman, what will become of the balance between Rift's power and mine, now that he claims this great weapon you gifted him with?" The Wiseman, in his airy voice that seemed to emanate from nowhere in particular behind those robes, simply laughed, and spoke calmly. "Rubeus, there never was a balance of power. You are more useful to me within here, as Rift alone is powerful enough to complete whatever chore I may choose for him to do. Leave it at that." Rubeus stormed away, furious that the Wiseman could not have at least padded the blow.  
  
Is she not right...  
  
Is she insane...  
  
Will she now...  
  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day...  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth, Usagi startled awake from a dream of chess boards, and grinning figures in skull masks, and dismissed it. She rolled over, and fell back asleep, little aware of the role this dream would play in her future, her destiny as yet to come... the destiny of Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N and Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Rift is my brother's, the storyline is a compilation idea between him and myself, the song, The Game, is owned by David Draiman, and the rest of the members of Disturbed, and the rest is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I just had fun writing this, when the muse struck me while listening to this song.  
  
~Gryff 


End file.
